


Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Loki & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sunshine

Wanda attempted to contain herself as she stepped onto the front porch, lightly clearing her throat before she rapped her knuckles on the door. Loki’s reluctance to tell her about his experiences with a local boy had further aggravated her. Not at her son, but the child who had taunted him. She waited a moment before knocking firmer. Her distaste rising as she frowned. Though she was relieved Damien, fitting name she thought to herself, hadn’t gotten physical. She was sure it was only a matter of when. He already sounded like the type to always seek some new torment.

When the door opened and the unusually tall boy appeared, his sullen glare looking to her. He mumbled. “Yeah?” Wanda smiled stiffly. “My name is Wanda, I’m Loki’s mother.” The boy remained unimpressed, lingering in the doorway. She nodded and stepped closer. “I want to talk to you, Damien.” He simply shrugged, turned and walked down the hallway.

She followed as she loosely crossed her arms over her chest, he lead her into the living room. Flopped onto the couch and thrust his shoes onto the coffee table. Continuing to look to her with something approaching disdain. Wanda remained standing as she spoke. “I don’t think your mother would like to hear of this either.” The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Wanda narrowed her eyes as she moved closer. “Hey. I don’t know what the other adults in your life let you get away with but I don’t accept that.” His eyes fixed on her, slowly he moved his feet off the table, planting them on the ground but shuffling in place. His eyes narrowed as he turned away from her.

Wanda slowly moved to sit on the couch beside him, gently wrapping her arms around him as she whispered. “Look, I know what kids are like. If you’ll apologize then I’ll be happy, this can all be behind us.”

He sniffed and hesitantly leaned against her. She smiled as she gently hugged him and whispered. “Miss Wanda?” She nodded then tilted her head, he slowly turned to face her. “Can I come over tonight? To make up for being bad?”


End file.
